


First Dates

by oxXDaughterOfAthenaXxo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxXDaughterOfAthenaXxo/pseuds/oxXDaughterOfAthenaXxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Nico and Will try to enjoy their first date three pairs of eyes keep watch of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dates

Jason swiped the sweat from his forehead and wiped the fog from his glasses. It was a beautiful but hot day in New Rome, Jason longed to be in the air conditioned cafe. But he was too busy spy- carefully observing Nico di Angelo and Will Solace from the comfort of his bush just outside of the cafe. He was crouching in between two of the most powerful Roman demigods he knows, Hazel Levesque (aka Golden Girl) and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano (aka RaRa). They were all here because they had all become very close to Nico and were worried about him.

"Hazel, pass me your binoculars."

"You should've brought your own. And my codename is Golden Girl, Lightning McEagle." Hazel moved the binoculars out of Jason's reach.

"Reyna, can I use your's?" she didn't respond.

"RaRa?" still no response.

Jason sighed and looked at Reyna, but the praetor's binoculars were pressed firmly against her eyes and her gaze never left the window of the cafe. Hazel and Jason turned their gazes towards the cafe and saw what Reyna was gazing at.

"It's a code red, girls, don't panic." Jason said this mostly to calm himself down.

Hazel waved her hands in an attempt to cool down her flushed face, "This can not be happening! I didn't think they were far enough in their relationship for this."

Reyna lowered her binoculars dramatically from her face, "They're holding hands."

"Um… Hazel, what are you doing?" The Romans looked up to see the second praetor, Frank Zhang, looking really worried about her.

"Gods, Frank you have to use my codename, Golden Girl."

"Ok… Golden Girl, weren't we supposed to go out today?" Frank tripped over his words as usual.

"Yes but that's later."

"You said later an half hour ago." Frank gave the trio a worried glance. He then followed their gazes to the cafe where Nico and Will were hanging out.

"Is this seriously what you've been doing for that past half hour?" his voice was a mixture between anger, worry, and surprise. "You guys really shouldn't be spying on Nico and his boyfriend."

"Please Frank you'll draw attention to us if you continue to stand here." Reyna finally said after a long silence. Frank threw up his hands in an exasperatedly and walked away, but not before vowing he'd come back for Hazel.

 

Another 15 minutes passed by before the Romans were interrupted again.

"So then my nose started bleeding and I caused the apoca-- what are guys doing?" They looked up again to find Percy Jackson and his satyr friend, Grover Underwood, who were chatting about the events of the war before they passed by the bushes. The two hadn't been together since before Percy disappeared, so they tried to catch up as much as possible.

Grover looked at the window of the cafe they were staring into, "Why are you spying on Will Solace and," he squinted to see better, "Nico di Angelo? What are they doing together?"

"They're dating!" Hazel said excitedly. Then she saw the surprised look on both of the boys faces, "Didn't you know that? I thought it was common knowledge between both camps."

"I didn't even know that Nico liked guys," Grover put up his hands as if to defend himself, "Not that I'm judging him, its just… that's such a weird pairing."

Percy smiled "I guess it makes sense that Nico and him are together, since Will and I aren't that alike." The demigods and Grover all groaned, they knew where this was going.

"Nico would like people who aren't anything like me, since you know I'M NOT HIS TYPE!" The demigods and Grover sighed in unison. Grover the began to drag away the screaming son of Poseidon away while apologizing for disturbing them.

 

It was only about 5 minutes before someone else came to bother them, this time it was Piper and Annabeth.

Annabeth took one look at them and started asking a question. The same question all the others had asked, "What are you-" but this time Reyna didn't give them a chance to finish.

Reyna stood and screamed "Why does everyone continue to ask what we're doing?" now she was angry, "What is so weird about couple of demigods sitting in bushes spying on other demigods on a date?" Suddenly all of her anger flowed out of her as she realized how wrong this sounded out loud.

"I'm glad you realize how weird this is." Piper said as she offered Jason her hand. Jason reached for it and stood. Annabeth helped Hazel up too.

"We came here because everyone was talking about 'Praetor Reyna and two of the Seven' were hanging around in dirty bushes for the past hour." Annabeth smiled and looked at Hazel "And Frank was complaining about his girlfriend dumping him for a pair of binoculars." A long silenced stretched out.

Hazel finally spoke "We were just trying to make sure Nico had a good first date."

Jason stepped in "And we were trying to make sure Will kept his paws off of our precious Nico. He's already been through so much and we wanna make sure he doesn't have his heart broken again." Piper being a daughter of Aphrodite, found that sweet and heartwarming, they thought Nico deserved love and happiness. Being a daughter of Athena, Annabeth thought that was stupid, since the son of Hades could obviously take care of himself.

She sighed, "Well, whether you had good intentions or not this is an invasion of privacy and also kinda creepy. So let's get out of here before they see us." The trio stepped over the bushes and Annabeth and Piper rushed them away from the cafe. Jason took one last look into the window and smiled.

 

Will removed his hand from Nico's and took one glance behind him to look out the window. "Are they finally gone?" Nico asked him.

Will smiled at him "Seems like it." Both boys got up to leave the cafe.

"I thought they'd never leave, them sitting there is annoying."

"It was entertaining, though, mostly when Percy came over yelling about him not being your type."

Nico rolled his eyes, "I told him that forever ago, before we started dating."

Will gave Nico a sly smile, "So now to admit it we are dating! And this was a date, an official date." Will's smile widened as he spoke. Excitement coursed through him, Nico was never willing to admit that the were really dating and just said they like hanging out together… and kissing occasionally.

"Okay, fine we can count this as a date."

"Which means we're dating?"

"Yes."

"Which means you're my boyfriend?"

"Yes." Nico blushed when he answered this question a little too quickly. Will thought the blush was cute and reached for his hand. This time Nico didn't retreat from him and gladly accepted his boyfriend's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one of my first stories ever so I decided I would post this first. I originally wrote this on FNN and I just transferred it here with very little edits. I'll probably post the rest of my stories soon!


End file.
